


The Pocky Game

by fanspiration



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Filming, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, pocky, video is forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspiration/pseuds/fanspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil play the Pocky Game, but it ends differently to how both of them had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute thing I wrote at midnight when I couldn't sleep, inspired by a Polaroid shown by Phil of him and Dan. PLEASE ENJOY.

"Please, Phil," he whined, jumping up to sit the kitchen work surface. "Pleeeeeeeeeaase?? It would be fun! We could film it and-"

Phil sighed in defeat. "Ok, ok. Just once, mind."

"Yay!! Thank you," Dan grinned, throwing his arms around his best friend. Phil rolled his eyes as the younger boy raced to get the cameras set up.

"Come ooon, Phil!" Dan exclaimed, grabbing the box of Pocky from the side. He grasped Phil's arm, dragging him into his bedroom. They both sat on the floor, Phil reaching up to adjust the camera slightly. "This'll be fun! Ready?" Dan asked, opening the packet.

Phil nodded uncertainly, readjusting his fringe nervously. "So, how are we going to do this?"

The other boy shrugged. "Dunno, I guess we just... Do it. I mean, you've seen people play it before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, course," Phil replied. "But still..."

Dan grinned at him widely. "I'll show yo how to do it, don't worry. It'll be fun," he repeated, but who he was reassuring Phil wasn't sure. Without waiting for a response, Dan leaned over and turned on the camera. "Hello, Internet!" He half waved at the camera, then waited for Phil to do the same.

"Hey, guys!"

"So, as you can see, I'm not alone, and that is because today, me and AmazingPhil will be playing..." He did a drumroll on his legs, and Phil joined in. "...THE POCKY GAME!"He grinned, holding up the pack of Pocky to show the camera.

"Now, Phil has never played this before, so I'm looking forward to being his first," Dan said, smirking suggestively. "Let's get on with it, shall we?" The two turned to face each other, and Dan pulled the first Pocky from the pack.

"So, basically, all you have to do is eat the Pocky from one end, while I eat it from the other, and whoever pulls away first is the loser! Simple, huh?" He handed the stick to Phil, who nervously put the end between his teeth. _I can do this,_ he thought, as Dan took the other end in his mouth. Their eyes met, blue against deep brown, and Dan nodded, giving the signal to begin. Both began to nibble the stick, getting closer and closer.

Phil tried to avoid Dan's gaze to stop himself from blushing, but it was extremely hard, as the chocolate coloured ones seemed to be locked onto his own. They continued for several long seconds, until Phil realised with sudden alarm that they were practically nose-to-nose. He now had two options. The first, and much more sensible, was to pull away now in surrender, and hope that Dan didn't read anything else into it. The second, well...

Dan watched him carefully, seeming nervous, as though he knew what Phil was thinking. He appeared to hesitate for a moment, as their faces were almost touching, then moved his head forward, touching their lips together. All the tension in Phil's body seemed to disappear as he melted into Dan.

After a moment he pulled away, his face full of confusion. "Dan-"

"I won," Dan muttered, not meeting his eye. "I guess that's the end of that."

"Dan-"

"I'm sorry, Phil," he said, turning away. "I didn't mean to-"

" _Dan_."

The younger male scowled, looking at him finally. "What? You're 'sorry'? You 'don't like me like that'? I'm 'just a friend'? Yeah, I get it, Phil. You don't have to fucking say it." Dan's eyes were hard and cold, but there was something broken in his voice, which made Phil want to cry.

"No, you silly goose," he said, pulling his friend closer. "That's not it at all."

Their second kiss was even better than the first.


End file.
